Cloudmoon's Choice
Prolouge The mountain rumbled and shook immensley. A white she-cat darted across the snow-covered rock as she approached a harquelin she-cat. "Magpie!" the albino fae shouted as she came closer. "Run!" Magpie whipped around. She gaped as she saw a huge mountain of snow approaching fast. She gave a shriek and began accelerating downhill. Both females pricked their ears as shouts sounded below. "GET OUT OF THE CAVE!" a muscular black tom shouted. "IT'LL BLOCK THE ENTRANCE! GET OUT!" Cloud, the white she-cat, closed her eyes and visioned her late healer, Goose. The snow will bring silence to your kin! ''his voice shouted in her mind. She shook her head clear, and opened her bright turquiose eyes. The black tom, Wolf, was still shouting at everybody. Magpie cried out at a high pitch. "Where's Raven?" she yowled. "We need to get our parents out!" Coud shouted over the sound of the avalanche. "Goose fortold this! And I won't let it happen!" Cloud stared in awe at the bottom where Magpie had finally caught up with Raven and Wolf. She shook her head as the voices came to her. Only one thought came to her mind, ''Save them!. She screamed as she realized they were right under the cave overhang, smack dab in the middle of the snow's path. She mustered all her strength and leapt towards them. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" she screeched as she impacted her family. The impact flung them to safety, but right as she gave a weak smile, the snow collided into her body and she choked on the lack of oxygen in the snowbelt. Accepting her fate, the fae let go of her life. As darkness consumed her eyes she had one final voice in her head. You WILL return. Chapter 1 Cloudmoon looked at Sootstar with horror as he announced her sister was dead. She had spent moons protecting her kin and now this had happened. Featherheart had never really harmed anybody, and it seemed like her death was innocent. Sootstar looked down at them. "I have a theory." he meowed. "Some dead cat murdered Featherheart." Gasps came from the whole clan as they murmered. Foxglove suddenly came out of the nursery, her swollen belly rolling with each stride. "Murder!" she gaped. "How is this so?" the she-cat suddenly winced and Darkpelt led her back to the nursery. A voice suddenly whispered in Cloudmoon's ear. Her kits aren't coming yet, it's just a thorn in her pad. '' "Who are you?" Cloudmoon whispered. "And why are you here?" Suddenly, Sootstar announced, "Cloudmoon shall be the new medicine cat." ''Im Featherheart. ''the voice said. ''I'm here to guide you. ______________________________________________________________________ The next day Cloudmoon had gotten used to her new den. She had restocked the herbs according to where Featherheart had pointed them out. Cloudmoon gathered some borage and headed toward the nursery to check on Icecloud. As she entered, she heard a groan from Foxglove. "Can't you wait another day or two?" she hissed. The female began to wince and yowled. Icecloud folded her ears down. "Can't you keep it down? My kits are trying to sleep!" Foxglove stared at Icecloud surprisingly. SHe groaned as she spoke. "Well, I didn't hear YOU give me a quiet time when your kits were born. You were screaming like a wild banshee!"